This is a Continuation-In-Part of Ser. No. 465,785, filed Feb. 11, 1983 for Disposable Barbeque Assembly, abandoned.
Outdoor cooking with a barbeque enjoys ever-increasing popularity. Its only significant drawbacks, excluding inclement weather, are the awkward handling of frequently dirty equipment and cleanup. It is believed that the problems of grease, handling and disposing of ashes and partially consumed charcoal briquettes and having to clean a grill with chared foodstuffs adhering thereto have discouraged an even larger growth in the popularity of cooking out of doors with a barbeque. These problems become even more acute when using the barbeque as a portable cooking device, as for example, taking it on a picnic. If it were possible to obviate the need to handle the briquettes and clean out the barbeque before or after each use or after it became too full of ashes as well as having to clean the grill prior to each use, the popularity of barbeques undoubtedly would be enhanced. While for many people these problems have been largely alleviated by the use of propane fuel and simulated charcoal briquettes, such devices are relatively expensive, while others prefer to use the conventional charcoal-like briquettes as the combusting fuel which are commonly sold under numerous tradenames. In addition, gas fuel barbeques do not lend themselves to portable usage.
While some barbeque assemblies have been specifically designed for portable usage such as those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,780,215 and 3,064,637, they still require extensive cleaning before they can be taken apart and stored for subsequent usage. At least one attempt has been made to provide a disposable barbeque assembly which would obviate the problem of cleanup. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,154. The construction illustrated therein, however, while being sufficiently economical to render the assembly disposable, includes flammable material, provides no adjustability in cooking temperatures and fails to provide a safe and expedient manner for handling the hot coals after use. The barbeque assembly of the present invention solves the aforesaid problems of handling and cleanup, is readily portable and sufficiently inexpensive so as to be largely or totally disposable while still providing for cooking heat adjustments and both simple and safe handling of the fuel.